A Long Lasting Love
by Chameleon007
Summary: After finding out that Zach cheated on her, Cammie doesn't know what to do or think. After a trip to the hospital, Cammie finally comes to a decision regarding her relationship with Zach. Will she make it or break it? ONESHOT.


Tension oozed from the silent room. I sat on my bed, my head down, and tears leaking from my eyes. Without looking up, I knew Zach was sitting against the door beside me, his head in his hands and feet drawn up in front of him.

Taking a shaky breath, I finally decided to ask Zach the question that had been plaguing me, "Why Zach? What made you go and have sex with that skank after everything we've been through?" My words, although laced with hurt, had an edge of anger to them. He of all people should know that I hated cheaters.

Zach finally looked up at me; I saw heavy black bags below his bloodshot green eyes, showing his fatigue. "I-I don't know, Cammie…I was drunk...and I just felt so lonely after our fight…" he whispered, "I guess I went to the club looking for a release. I've spent the last few days hating myself… regretting every moment I spent with her." He tried to crawl towards me, but I quickly stood up and backed myself up away from him.

His words, although meant to have a comforting affect, only made me more enraged.

"Get the fuck out and don't ever come back!" I screamed. "I never want to see you again!" The built up hurt and anger that I've been feeling seemed to have come crashing down. I wanted to hurt Zach and make him feel my pain.

"I hope she was worth it," I spitted out, "Because this time we're really over. I'm done loving you."

Zach's face twisted up in hurt, "Cammie, how…how can you say that?"

At the sound of Zach's broken voice, all my anger seemed to dissolve; only leaving hurt and the sting of betrayal behind.

His haunted green eyes looked into my own blue ones, but I quickly looked away. I knew if I looked at him again I'd only want to run into his strong arms and forget this whole thing ever happened.

"Cammie please-" he said desperately.

"No Zach, I'm done." I turned away from him to face the wall, not wanting him to see the stream of tears rolling down my face.

Slowly, I heard Zach stand up, obviously defeated. "I love you, Cammie," he whispered, "I always will."

I heard the sound of walking feet, then the scuffle of a door opening and closing.

I finally looked up, only to see an empty room. The sun must've gone down during the exchange between her and Zach, for the only source of light was from her phone.

Slowly I proceeded to walk where my phone lay, expecting a text from Bex, Liz, or Macey. Instead, I saw that there was a calendar reminder, which blinked every few seconds. Deciding to open it, I let out a gasp, reading the reminder over and over again.

**Zach and I's two year anniversary(:**

Almost like a cap being blown off a shaken soda, I blew up. My sobs echoed throughout my apartment, and I soon found myself on the ground in fetal position. Pain coursed throughout my body, and I couldn't help but think that this is what a heart must feel like when it's breaking.

Slowly, my sobs lessened and sleep overcame me.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Cammie, you look terrible," Macey said bluntly. "We all hate seeing you like this."

I was currently in a booth at Starbucks with Bex, Liz, and Macey. Every Wednesday it's been tradition between us girls to sit together and order coffee while we talk about what's going on in our lives. None of us had ever missed a Wednesday- that is until I recently declared myself to depressed to ever move from my couch in my apartment, missing two of our so called "Sacred Wednesdays". Unfortunately, the girls decided that it was time to get off my "lazy ass", as Bex so kindly put, and dragged me to the local Starbucks. So that was how I found myself burning my tongue on hot coffee, and dreading the conversation to come.

"Yeah Cammie, it's about time you've seen the sun!" Bex said. I knew she'd secretly been angry that I've suddenly been ignoring all of them- Liz had told me.

Sighing, I put my coffee down on the table. "I know you all want to ask me a bunch of questions, ones that I probably won't like, but just ask away."

They all exchanged a significant look, and finally Liz asked quietly, "We want to know what happened between you and Zach that made you both so suddenly depressed. Jonas told me that he's barely spoken these past few weeks. What happened?"

Fiddling with my thumbs, I avoided any eye contact and contemplated what to tell them. Did I really want to tell what had happened? I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it, even with my best friends-

"Cammie snap out of it!" Bex said impatiently, grabbing my hands. I looked up to only to see her caramel eyes blazing an inch away from my own. "We've tried calling you every day for the past two weeks, without you even picking up a single call. The only way we even got you here today was by breaking into your apartment, only to find the place a mess and you looking no better!" Realizing that she started to yell, Bex lowered her voice, "We've been so worried, Cam, tell us what's wrong."

I suddenly found myself telling them exactly what had happened only a few weeks ago:

"I had just gotten promoted at work, so I was beyond happy. Walking back to the apartment, I called Zach, telling him about the promotion. He was excited for me, and wanted to take me out to dinner, somewhere nice. I, of course, accepted and quickly got ready," I laughed humorlessly, "I even decided to wear my favorite long, blue dress paired with those nude strappy heels, with a hint of makeup on my face. I was on Cloud Nine, beyond happy, and I really thought that my life had finally come together. After picking me up, Zach, who was looking fine in his tux, drove us to the restaurant. Halfway through the meal I see him making googly eyes at the waitress, and-"

I started to choke up, and shook my head when Liz tried to offer me a tissue; I was starting to get too used to the tears. Taking a deep breath I continued, "-and they continued to flirt with each other the whole night, right in front of me! I left the restaurant, and stood outside waiting for the cab I called to pick me up. Zach followed me outside and asked what's wrong. I told him how I was upset that he always flirted with other girls around me. Zach, of course, denied my accusations, and we ended up getting into a huge argument. Finally, when my cab came, I just left."

"So you aren't broken up?" Bex asked, confused.

"We broke as soon as I found him in his apartment having sex with some slut." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh God, Cam," Macey said, "We had no idea."

Bex stood up from the booth. "I'm going to kick his ass!" she screamed and promptly fled from Starbucks.

I quickly followed Bex, with Liz and Macey at my heels. My emotions were so jumbled up that it was hard to differentiate one from another. I was strangely happy that Bex loved me enough to want to go kick Zach's ass, but I couldn't help but feel fear for Zach, knowing that Bex would do exactly what she says.

Running up the steps of Zach's apartment complex, I soon stood at the wide open door of his apartment with Bex.

Bex, wide eyed, pointed to the slump figure in the corner, as Liz and Macey ran up to stand beside us.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no" I sobbed, running up to Zach, who was now fully on the ground. "Zach? You said you stopped! Oh god, please don't die! Please Zach, stay with me, don't leave me!"

Zach looked up at me with bloodshot eyes as I crouched next to him, holding him in my arms.

"Cammie, you're here." he croaked.

Tears began to form in my eyes, "Sh, Zach, don't talk." I whispered.

Zach told me he had stopped. He told me any ties he had left with drugs had vanished, and that he's been clean for at least 5 years now, that he stopped when he was 18 years old. I knew that he lived through a tough childhood, and that he turned to drugs for release, but he told me that he'd never go back to that life. Oh god, he probably turned to drugs when we broke up! Everything's my fault, I thought, I shouldn't have turned my back on Zach.

Faintly I heard the sounds of sirens in the background. Bex or Macey must've called the ambulance, Liz was too busy staring wide eyed at Zach and I, disbelief clearly showing in her eyes.

I felt myself being torn apart from Zach, and him being lifted onto a stretcher and carried outside. Fear blossomed throughout my whole body as I watched him being carried away, his body looking so frail and weak.

The next few moments passed in a daze. I distantly remembered being grabbed and then put into a car, and someone driving. Soon everything faded into black as my eyes slowly closed.

_A Year Later…_

I felt arms wrap around my waste soon after I walked out the front door. I smiled to myself and turned around. Looking down at me, also smiling, was Zach.

"I don't want you to leave." He whined.

I laughed, "I have to go to work! You know I hate being late!"

"Be careful," Zach said, "I don't want you to hurt the baby." I saw Zach frown at the thought.

"Don't worry! I'm only 3 weeks pregnant, and I've got nothing to show for it yet, so I want to enjoy it while it lasts!" I smiled.

Yes, Zach and I did get back together. After Zach overdosing, I realized just how much I needed him, and how devastated I would've been if I lost him. We both realized how much we needed each other, and for that, I was happy. I loved Zach, and he loved me, so that's how we found ourselves married and soon-to-be parents. A long lasting love.

**AHHH! My first Fanfiction oneshot done! Sorry if it's horrible, this is literally the first story-like thing that I've ever written…hopefully I'll improve(: **

**I'll take any constructive criticism-  
Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Dani**


End file.
